Servers can be stored in server racks having industry standard sizing, known as a rack unit. A rack unit (1U) defines a limited amount of space within which components can be housed and accessed. Servers fitting within 1U can receive one or more storage device. The servers are generally in the form of an insertable tray, such that the tray must be withdrawn from the IU in order to access storage devices within the tray. The storage devices cannot be accessed from the front while the server is withdrawn within the server rack.